The present disclosure is related with a data setting system and a data setting method.
In detail, it is related with the data setting system and data setting method that can set up data by using a scanner unit without connecting physically.
Typically, there are some technology for performing adjustment and inspection work without contact to an apparatus on a production line. For example, there is a typical adjustment and an inspection method for the subject for adjustment and examination in a production line. In this method, each of the subject of adjustment and examination including an electronic circuit, which is conveyed on the production line one by one, required adjustment and inspection are performed at a stations in each. In this case, at the stations in each, bidirectional optical communication is performed between the subject of adjustment and examination in a carrying state or a conveyance idle state, and a control unit attached to the station. Thus, required adjustment and inspection are to be conducted. Therefore, required adjustment and inspection are performed at the stations in each of the subject of adjustment and examination including an electronic circuit, which is conveyed on the production line one by one. In this case, it is not based on mechanical electric connection between the subject of adjustment and examination in the carrying state or the conveyance idle state, and the control unit attached to that station. Moreover, it is supposed that required adjustment and inspection are noncontact states, and is moreover conducted promptly.